the_astral_lineagefandomcom-20200215-history
Soul Chronicle/Cyril/1586
|-|Part 1=This time, Cyril did stay by Aurora's side no matter what. He still wanted to find his father, but as more time passed, the less he desired to leave Aurora's side. He trusted her to make good on their deal. Soon, Aurora had another baby girl. Cyril was going to make sure this one lived. During the months of Aurora's pregnancy, more people from the Cult she was from came to stay at the castle. Among them were more of those odd doll-people and a man named Cicero. Cicero was very strange to Cyril-- the other young man spoke weirdly and was kind of possessive over Aurora. ---- Cyril could feel a headache coming on There was multiple reasons for this, he knew. One, he hadn't fed in a few days. Nightmare and the rest of his malfested brigade had been out killing, but Aurora had opted to stay in with Nirvana. Of course, Aurora staying behind meant Cicero staying behind as well. Which led to the second reason for his headache. "Do you ever stop talking?" he demanded as Cicero leant against a wall and talked to... himself. The brunette looked at Cyril. He couldn't tell what expression the other was making due to the mask, which was infuriating him even more. "No," Cicero laughed. He pushed off the wall. They were in the throne room, and Aurora watched with a calculating gaze from the throne as Cicero approached Cyril. Leaning into the blonde's space, he said, "I just have so much to say and everyone should hear it." Cyril didn't back away, just glared at the other. "Have you considered I don't want to hear you speak?" he questioned and raised his eyebrows in challenge. Cicero seemed unbothered by this and shrugged, leanining closer. "You want me to shut up?" "Yes, I've said it maybe three times already now." Cyril rolled his eyes. "Make me." Cicero stood to his full height and tilted his head, eyes hooded. Cyril blinked a few times, his eyebrows lowering in minor confusion. What was... happening? Hesitantly, Cyril's hands went to his daggers and he took a step back without looking away. Cicero giggled and twirled backwards, grabbing his ringblade from the wall and then spinning around to face Cyril again. "Well, let's dance!" Cyril VS Cicero He wasn't sure how long they'd been going for, but he was impressed. He hadn't actually seen Cicero fight in person, he'd ony heard from Aurora and others that he was good. He kept parrying Cyril's attacks and it was really starting to get annoying. Their blades clashed together, and they both jumped back and ran at each other. Cyril swung his left dagger but Cicero slapped his hand away and pounced on the blonde. "What the?!" Cyril fell back and Cicero straddled him with a grin. With growing annoyance, Cyril realized Cicero had both of his hands pinned as well. "Okay, you got me," Cyril huffed. "Get off of me." Cicero said nothing and leaned forward more until he and Cyril's faces were mere inches apart. Cyril stared in state of confusion and impending shock. Cicero released his hands and he still didn't move as the brunette pulled his mask down. One of Cicero's hands reached up to brush a few strands of blonde hair away from his face, and Cyril watched the movement, still unmoving. The same hand cupped his cheek. "Are you really gonna let me?" Cicero murmured and leant down to press his lips against Cyril's. Cyril's mind went blank and within moments, Cicero was crawling off of him, giggling like a child. He grabbed Cyril's hand and pulled the other to his feet. "I feel like I just stole your innocence or something!" Cyril shoved him away, flushing. "Oh shut up!" He brushed himself off and pointed one of his daggers at Cicero. "What even was that?" "You're pretty cute," Cicero said simply. He was swaying a little as though there was music playing that only he could hear. He began to dance around the throne room and Cyril looked to Aurora, still confused. She simply shrugged and looked down at her daughter. Whatever he was feeling was interrupted as Astaroth and Ivy, along with Lizardman came back into the room. Aurora stood from the throne and headed to most likely the master bedroom where Nightmare was waiting. Astaroth was carrying two people and he tossed them down. "I brought you something to eat. Ivy insisted." He told Cyril begrudgingly. Cyril gave Ivy a glance, eyebrow raised. She said nothing, merely looked at him with a blank expression. He was about to say he couldn't drink the blood of dead men, when the two knights on the floor began to move. He looked back up at Ivy. "I know you like to play with your food," she said and began to walk away. Cyril bit his bottom lip as he smelled the adrenaline coming off of the two. She wasn't wrong. Humans tasted much better smelling of fear. Cyril VS Knight 1, Knight 2 |-|Part 2=After that day, Cyril felt a little more tolerant of Cicero, even if the brunette was a little insane. He came to trust the man, and started to venture out of the castle to feed, leaving Aurora with Cicero. However, these trips away from his mistress and the cursed blade gave him a clearer head. His bloodlust would be much lower, he noticed. With time to think on his own, Cyril began to feel impatient. Despite keeping up his end of the bargain, Aurora had yet to point him in the direction of his father. Sometimes, Cyril felt like he himself was forgetting his original purpose of joining here in the first place. Had that been Aurora’s intentions from the beginning? Cyril dismissed the thoughts in that moment, but they lingered in his subconscious. Whenever he saw Nirvana being held in Aurora’s arms, he was reminded once more. ----- With a yell of frustration, Cyril plunged his dagger into a soldier’s chest. He was hungry, and yet he couldn’t seem to stop himself from killing in frustration. It had been three years. It had been three years and Cyril felt nowhere closer to finding his father than he had been before he met Aurora. To top it all off, he could tell the woman was hiding something. He didn't know what, but he did know that he was painfully impatient. "Save some for the rest of us," Cicero laughed as another body dropped. Nightmare was not with them on their rampage this time around. Cyril huffed out an annoyed breath and eyed the brunette. "You didn't even eat, Cyril. You're gonna be extra grumpy back at the castle." Cyril scratched at his cheek and frowned as Cicero approached and slung an arm over his shoulder. "I can wait," Cyril answered with a shrug. "Actually, now that we're alone, I wanted to ask you something. How long have you known Aurora?" Cyril idly flipped his dagger through the air and began to make the trek back to the castle. If Cicero was surprised by the question, he didn't show it. Instead, the other man simply walked quietly next to him. Cyril was beginning to think Cicero would not answer as more time passed and they kept walking. "You're trying to get to know me 'cause you got a crush on me, huh?" Cicero's head turned to face Cyril. Although Cyril could only see Cicero's eyes, scrunched up and his eyebrows furrowed, he could tell the man was grinning. That damn jerk. "Are you ever serious?" Cyril deadpanned, almost annoyed. "Nope," Cicero replied instantly. He wiggled his eyebrows before continuing, "I've known her since she was a kid, heh. Know about the Bird of Passage? Her father saved me from them and in return I pledged my skills to the Cult." Cicero spun his ringblade on his arm as if to emphasize the point. Cyril's expression twisted and he looked Cicero up and down.Cicero noticed and Cyril knew he must be smiling like a madman. "Checking me out kiddo?" Cicero laughed. Cyril glared at him. "No, asshole. You don't look… How old are you?" Cyril questioned. Cicero laughed again, leaning back as though Cyril had just told the funniest of jokes. "Wouldn't you like to know, little bloodsucker?" Cicero abruptly reached over and Cyril froze at the movement and his red eyes narrowed at the hand on his cheek. "I'm definitely not too old for you though." The hand dropped to his shoulder and Cicero's other hand found his other shoulder and Cyril suddenly found himself being backed into a tree. "What… are you doing?" Cyril demanded even as Cicero used one hand to lower his mask, just like last time. Cyril knew all too well what was about to happen and yet, here he stood, unmoving. Cicero smiled and oh boy. Oh boy. It was probably a little late for Cyril to be having a sudden revelation about the people he was attracted to because this would be the second time Cicero kissed him and Cyril didn't hate it. Cicero pulled away slightly, one hand pressed against the tree to balance himself. "I know Aurora very well. She's manipulative, very cunning and very smart. I also know she is quite strategic. If you're worried about her upholding her end your deal, don't be." As Cicero spoke, he had begun to remove Cyril's coat. Frowning, Cyril's hand flew up to grab Cicero's wrist because he also knew where this was going. "In the middle of the woods? Really?" He demanded. Cicero raised an eyebrow and grinned, flashing his teeth. "Either here or back at the castle where everyone will hear you." Cicero shrugged. "I don't really care either way…" Cyril let out a slow exhale, containing his annoyance because Cicero had a damned point. "Fine." The word was barely out of his mouth before he found himself being pulled to the ground. ----- Cyril leaned against the tree, chewing on his lip as he casually flipped his dagger through the air and caught it. He was trying and failing to suppress a smirk as Cicero searched in vain for his face mask. "You didn't have to toss it somewhere so wildly you know," whined Cicero as he stood up straight. "It was in the way." Cyril laughed at Cicero's withering glance. A smile tugged at the other man's lips. Cicero moved toward Cyril. "Gosh, you're such a brat--" and he froze. Cyril also paused, his eyes widening at the golden blade pressed to Cicero's throat. "Are you done defiling my son?" A cool voice questioned and Cyril saw red eyes, identical to his own. "M-mom?!" Cyril gasped and he gripped his daggers nervously. Cicero's expression morphed to one of shock at Cyril's exclamation. Mary stood straight and pushed Cicero away, silently releasing him. "I, what, you-- I thought…" Mary tilted her head at Cyril's stuttering. "It's been awhile, Cyril. Did you think I wouldn't notice you were gone?" Mary asked and she raised an eyebrow. "How did you find me?" He demanded. Mary looked disappointed at the question. "Cyril, you're my son. I could find you anywhere because we share blood. You need to return with me." Mary moved forward but stopped and tilted her head curiously as Cyril raised his dagger at her. "I'm not leaving! Not yet!" Cyril grit his teeth at his mother's blank expression. "I wouldn't have left if you had just told me who my father was, where he is! Why won't you let me meet him?!" Mary closed her eyes for a few seconds before reopening them. Cyril could see clearly now her frustration and he swallowed nervously. "You can't meet your father," she said calmly but Cyril could hear the undertone of anger. "Not… yet. In due time. But not now. Things are more complex than you think they are, Cyril. I will ask you once more; return with me." Cyril growled angrily and her expression fell once more into a blank mask. “I am NOT leaving yet!” Cyril approached her, both of his daggers raised. Mary tilted her head up, gaze cold. “You wish to fight me?” She stretched and then relaxed into her fighting stance with a sigh. “Fine. I’ll play with you" CYRIL vs MARY Objective: Get Mary to at least 50% Health When Mary once again, deflected Cyril’s attacks with no effort, Cyril took pause, breathing heavily. From a few feet away, Cicero was watching closely. Apparently, he’d found his mask again. Cyril growled in frustration and Mary shook her head. “Don’t you see how pointless that was?” she commented lightly. She sighed and lowered her stance. “I’ll let you stay out for a little bit longer, if that pleases you. Zachariah misses you, by the way. At least pay him a visit, won’t you?” Mary sheathed her blade and began to pick at her nails. Then, her gaze went to Cicero. Cyril tensed. “You’re really just gonna let me leave now?” He was confused at the sudden change of heart. Mary turned and began to walk away. “It’s not as if you’re any closer to finding your father,” she called over her shoulder. “So I have nothing to worry about.” It was as if Cyril had been slapped. His mother’s words echoed in his head, over and over like a taunt. He looked away from her retreating form and clenched his teeth. His fangs began to ache and he faced Cicero with an angry spin. “Aurora and Nightmare don’t expect us back for another hour, probably. Let’s find more people to kill.” Cicero grinned, but there was a tinge of unease. “Ready when you are.” |-|Part 3= TO BE WRITTEN